The Beach
The Beach ''is the fourth episode in ''Omni-World. Plot A car is seen driving out of town to go to the, ofcourse, beach. We then see the inside of the car, with the gang in it. (Ditto): Aw, yes, we're going to the beach! (Everyone): Yaaaay! (Brainstorm): I feel like some sunshine. (Dittie): Finally some time alone, just the two of us, on a beach blanket.... (Ditto): .....ARE WE THERE YET!? (Wildvine, driving): Actually, we are. So the gang arrives at the beach, and the car turns into Upgrade. (Ditto): Thanks for the ride, dude. (Upgrade): As long as you guys buy me ice cream. (Ditto): Yup. The scene then cuts to a place on the beach where the gang sits. (Dittie): Isn't this romantic? (Ditto): Yeah...I'm bored. (Dittie): Yup. (Eyeguy): You know, they say, in this very beach, there is one of the greatest treasures of all on the bottom of the sea. (Ditto): Cool. Let's go. Ditto, Dittie and Eyeguy run to the sea. (Wildvine): You know, I'm bored too. I'm going to break all the rules on the beach! Wildvine ran to the nearest rule board. (Brainstorm): Wait, you're going to get thrown off the bea- I mean, have fun. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): I'm also bored. (Brainstorm): Everyone is. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Even you? (Brainstorm): Ofcourse, you fool! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Hm...Wanna go build a sand castle? (Brainstorm): What's a sandcastle? (Ultimate Cannonbolt): A castle build out of sand. (Brainstorm): Hmm, if I live in a sandcastle, I won't live with all these idiots. Let's go! Back to Wildvine's sub-plot... (Wildvine): Let's see, no sand-kicking, no food or drinks, no fire breathing, no taking over the beach... Hmm. Let's start simple. He ran to the lifeguard, Jetray. (Wildvine): Hey, lifeguard.... (Jetray): Yes? (Wildvine): No sand-kicking! He kicked sand into Jetray's face. (Jetray): Agh! What are you doing? (Wildvine): Breaking rules. (Jetray): Well, this is strike 1, and with strike 3, you're out! (Wildvine): Ok. Back to Ditto's subplot... At the harbor... (Ditto): Hello, we want to hire a mini submarine. (Ripjaws): Sure. So then they enter the mini submarine and they ate burritos. No, they went underwater. (Ditto): Let's see...Waterpressure low, 20 meters underwater and rising, torpedos...3 loaded, 14 still in storage... The rest looked weird at him. (Ditto): What? (Dittie): I didn't know you know so much about submarines. (Ditto): Like the sandwich? (Dittie): Nevermind. Back to the sandcastle sub-plot... Ultimate Cannonbolt was building a sandcastle. (Brainstorm): THAT'S my new house? Are you mad? (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Sandcastles aren't supposed to be an actual castle! (Brainstorm): Then make one! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Hmgrumblesonofagrhm... (Brainstorm): What? Back to the rule-breaking subplot... (Wildvine): Next one the list, food and drinks. He got out his cellphone and called somebody. (Wildvine): Hello, pizza delivery? I would like an extra-large cheese pizza with a large soda and a LOT of spice! Then, XLR8 came rushing from a distance to Wildvine with the pizza. (Wildvine): You didn't deliver the pizza in 0.56 seconds, this is free. XLR8 dashed away. (Wildvine): Hey, Jetray! Want some pizza? (Jetray): What? No food or drinks! Strike 2! (Wildvine): Now just for strike 3. Wildvine ate the pizza, and then he breathed fire! (Jetray): Strike 3! Get off this beach! (Wildvine): No, first I have to break rule number 4! Take over the beach! He ran to the lifeguard stand, climbed up it, and grabbed a megaphone. (Wildvine): Hello, beach, I am your new ruler! The beach yelled and ran in circles! (Jetray): No, you're not! Jetray chased Wildvine with laser eyes. End of the rule-breaking subplot! And now, submarine subplot! (Ditto): Ok guys, I can see the bottom floor of the sea. That means the treasure must be somewhere. (Dittie): I'm hungry. Do they deliver pizza underwater? (Eyeguy): No, but we have frozen toast. (Dittie): Don't we have something else? (Ditto): You know, Eyeguy can un-freeze the toast with lasers. (Dittie): But its toast. (Ditto): Yeah, that's true. (Eyeguy): Wait... He combined some eyes and fired a donut laser! (Everyone): Yay! They ate the donuts, until they crashed into an underwater cave. (Ditto): Wait a minute, I see the treasure! (Dittie with a mouth full): Sheems liwk wa ahw wich! (Ditto): What? (Dittie): *swallow* Seems like we are rich! (Ditto): Let me check.. Ditto climbed out of the submarine, and opened the chest with....Chocolate bunnies in it. (Everyone): Chocolate bunnies? (Ditto): ...Yay! (Everyone): Yaaaaay! End of the submarine plot! Time to end this. (Brainstorm): Finally, my own castle! The castle was done, with everything made of sand. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): But I wonder... (Brainstorm): It probably isn't important. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): How come this place still stands? They stand for a while, until the whole castle falls on them. End of that subplot, aftermath time. (Ditto): I had fun today. (Submarine subplot crew): We have chocolate bunnies! (Wildvine): I have to go to the police tommorrow! (Ultimate Cannonbolt): I have sand in my shell! (Everyone): Yaaaaaaay! THE END! Trivia *First special of the show, not counting the pilot.﻿ ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World